GamesMaster Issue 263
This magazine was dated May 2013 and priced at £3.99. Upfront Four Play - 2 pages (8-9) :Sony reveal PS4! We don't know what it looks like but we're excited about what it can do... 25 things you need to know about the PS4 - 2 pages (10-11) :Your one stop shop for every knowledge nugget from Sony's next-gen announcement barrage... Big Shots: PS4 Special - 2 pages (12-13) :Nine PS4 uber-beauts to usher in a new generation of gaming. PlayStation 4: Who's working on it? - 2 pages (14-15) :Glance ye, at this list of confirmed developers, and what they might be making! Green piece - (16) :Look out for a lot more Luigi, and a tiny new box for under the TV. 'softly does it - (16) :MS expected to announce new Xbox soon. In the nick of time - 1 page (17) :A next-gen reboot of classic pilfer 'em up Thief sneaks behind us. Can it reignite the old flames? Party Hardy! - Julia Hardy - 1 page (19) The month in games: April-May - 1 page (20) Features X Marks the Spot - Andy Kelly - 8 pages (22-29) :Digging for treasure in Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag Destined for greatness - Matthew Pellett - 8 pages (44-51) :GM journeys to Seattle for the unveiling of Buungie's interplanetary shooter Destiny - the game aiming to revamp the biggest genre on Earth (and beyond)... Trouble in Paradise - Matthew Pellett - 4 pages (2a-5a) :Dead Island is back from the dead - but does sequel Riptide impress in our exclusive hands-on? GM Fanbase - 6 pages (52-57) Hall of Fame - 5 pages (106-110) Previews Fire Emblem: Awakening (3DS) - Matthew Castle - 4 pages (30-33) GRID 2 (360,PS3,PC) - Chris Scullion - 2 pages (34-35) Star Trek (360,PS3,PC) - Jordan Farley - 2 pages (36-37) The Last of Us (PS3) - Nathan Ditum - 2 pages (38-39) Tales of Xillia (PS3) - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (40) Killzone: Mercenary (Vita) - Phil Iwaniuk - 1 page (41) Indie Master - 2 pages (42-43) :Slender: The Arrival - 1 page (42) Galaxy on Fire - Alliances - ½ page (89) Reviews Free Games: 8 Ball Pool, Folds - Origami, Pour the Fish, Roar Rampage - Mike Harris - ½ page (83) GMXS Andy Kelly loves... but he's obsessed with... SimCity - 2 pages (90-91) We Love Old Games - 1½ pages (92-93) Written by Leigh Loveday Classic GM: Issue 87 - (93) The Time Machine: Sega Mega-CD - 2 pages (94-95) New Stuff - 2 pages (96-97) Cheat! Easter Eggstravaganza - 2 pages (98-99) :Celebrate the Easter holidays by digging out your old games and finding ten of the best Easter Eggs of this generation. Secret Service - 2 pages (100-101) Other Credits Staff Writer :Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman Art Editor :Ian Lloyd-Edwards Deputy Art Editor :Stephen Hanlon Production Editor :Daniella Lucas Contributors :Louise Blain, Jonathan Blyth, Matthew Castle, Alex Dale, Nathan Ditum, Ian Evenden, Jordan Farley, Ben Griffin, Julia Hardy, Mike Harris, Andy Hartup, Phil Iwaniuk, Andy Kelly, Leigh Loveday, James Nouch, Craig Owens, Chris Scullion External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews Category:Contains Android Reviews